Bite Me
by shaedey
Summary: when Neji stumbles upon a feral redhead, his life takes a drastic turn into the mysterious. being re-written.
1. 1 discovery

I disclaim. Me no own Naruto

I stepped into the room the sounds were coming from, holding the wooden pole at ready like a baseball bat, to find… _something_ chained to the floor, a leather collar around it's neck. It looked like some hybrid between a human and a wolf; the ears and tail of a wolf, it's back legs possessing the shape of a wolf's. Its back and front paws were also wolf-like, though it's front paws had opposable thumbs and its toes were slightly longer than those of a wolf. It had fur that started about midway down all four legs. It's hair, which was about shoulder length, and fur was a deep red color, a color that looked uncannily like blood. It's face was wolf-like, but the muzzle was shorter and rounder, the forehead higher, and the eyes more human in shape. Luckily, it seemed to be wearing a pair of worn-out jean cut-offs to hide its "parts" from view.

It glared at me, pacing like a wild animal in a cage; the chain links rattling at it's every move. A deep rumbling was erupting from low in its body, like a storm was raging inside of it. Ever so often it would snarl or snap at something, like lightning. But over the viciousness of it, was a sense of helplessness, and if you looked past the snarling, you would realize that it wasn't even full grown, as if, if it were human, it would have been only a few years younger that I, around 16 or 17 years old.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a minute or two, it stopped pacing and faced me, a slight growl still escaping its form. I met it's gaze and looking into it's pure green eyes, I knew instantly that he was more than an "it", more than a monster, for it's gaze held a burning intelligence, and an awareness of something more than just animal.

I laid the pole on the ground, cautious not to make any sudden movements. I stepped forward and he growled louder, more threateningly. I stopped, and instead of continuing forward, I sat down on the ground, about five or six feet away from him. His chain was maybe four feet long at most; the end of it attached to a metal pipe in the floor. The wood around the pipe was raw and splintered, like he had dug and scratched at it.

I sat there, Indian-style, for maybe ten minutes when he suddenly turned to the window high in the wall, which had been steadily growing lighter since I had arrived, had brightened and sunlight was _just_ barely reaching it. He whimpered then turned around and walked away from me to the other end of his chain, as far from me as he could get, then laid down on the ground facing me.

He gave me one last glare then was enveloped in a fine shimmer, like heat off of pavement on a sunny summer's day, then the fur on his body and face receded, his arms and legs returning to human shape, appearing normal. His face changed shape, the muzzle replace with a slim nose, a small thin mouth, black rimmed eyes, and strangely, no eyebrows. What was really strangely, he still had his wolf ears and tail.

When he finished changing, he was lying on his side, slightly twitching and was panting, his eyes following my every move. I stood up slowly and walked towards him, whispering soothingly; he might have been human(-ish), but the way he was glaring at me, he might have bitten me anyhow. I kneeled by him when I reached him and the look in his eyes was so… powerful that for a moment I just sat there, stricken. It was a mix between sadness, hopelessness, and over all was a cold waiting, like he had faced all the demons of hell and nothing I could do to him would surprise him, for he had faced it all and miraculously lived.

The moment passed and I knew immediately what to do. I looked at his small form, skin pale as porcelain, muscles still twitching, though not as violently as before. I reached out to touch his arm and he jerked away, though the movement wasn't quite complete, because his body didn't seem to want to work properly, reminding me of a wounded animal. I saw the collar around his neck and instantly moved to take it off of him. He growled weakly when I reached towards his neck, but other than that and weakly moving his hands towards mine, his ears flat to his head, he didn't struggle all that much. I truly didn't think he had enough energy to. I managed to remove the collar easily, and hissed at the wounds where the collar had rubbed him raw.

His eyes fluttered and he struggled to keep them open. Gently I slid my arms beneath his shoulders and legs. He made an attempt to move away, a tiny whimper escaping him.

"Hey, it's okay." I whispered, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm going to take you home with me. My name is Neji. You can trust me." He stared at me skeptically for a moment more, then finally passed out, as if resigned to the fate that awaited him, whatever that may be.

Looking down upon the still form in my arms, I only had one thought:

Naruto is soo going to freak.

A/N: Gaara is the weird funky wolf thing  
Remus Lupin + Gaara + 3:00 in the morning this

Tell me if you want me to write more to this, because if you don't, then I won't. Simple as that. Also, tell me if you want anything specific or this fic, in any of the future possible chapters or in any of the previous chapters in fact, because this would have been the 2nd or 3rd chapter.

Why is Gaara a werewolf? Why is he in a house? Where is this house? Why was he chained up? Why was Neji there? Why would Naruto freak? Why am I doing the whole cliché why why why thing? If you wanna know, TELL ME! Me is no mind readah. Me is just simple crazy random Gaara fan girl.

Edit I changed it just a little bit so it's more understandable


	2. 2 Tsunade

Teh Gaara Supernatural Ficlet: Chapter 2

" I TOLD YOU SOO!"

I sighed, rubbing my temples and trying to fend off the headache threatening to attack. After finding the boy, I had carried him all the way to my car and driven directly to Tsunade's house, arriving at about eight o'clock in the morning, the sun now well into the sky. She _was_ the best doctor in all of Konoha and Suna. And if I took him to a hospital, they'd take the boy away from me then throw him into a mental institution and try to figure him out until the next full moon when who knows what would happen.

When I had arrived at Tsunade's, I had carried him into her house where I was immediately assaulted by an orange ball of energy throwing questions at me so fast I couldn't even understand half of what he said. I managed to shut him up long enough to lay the redhead down on the couch where Tsunade had proceeded to check him out for any injuries, pausing only for a moment at the sight of his ears and tail, which still remained. While she searched, I told her and Naruto the whole story of how I had felt sick when driving home from Hinata's so I had pulled over to the side of the road. When I had stepped out of the car I had heard the noises and gone to investigate. Then I had found that they were coming from the inside of an old two-story house a good ways into the woods, of course I had gone inside, stopping only to pick up an old wooden pole, and headed straight to where the sounds were originating. You know the rest. I even told them the part about the teen's form and eventual change (though I sorta had to, because of his ears and tail).

_That_ had been a mistake.

Tsunade had simply stared at me for a moment before looking back to the teen, obviously shrugging it off for the moment. She had then announced that she was going to give the boy a bath, since he had been so filthy then left the room.

Naruto, on the other hand, was currently going on and on about how he had told me repeatedly that werewolves and others of the same ilk had existed.

"But had anyone listened to me? No! Everyone had totally ignored me or called me nuts. HA! This'll show them! Once I show them this new kid—" I cut him off before he could go any further.

"Naruto, if you do not shut up right now, then I will make you shut up. And he is **not** some sort of circus freak to be shown off to your friends." I growled, the appropriate death glare accompanying the threat.

His eyes widened, then he crossed his arms and proceeded to pout, mumbling something about "bossy, meanie brunettes".

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Tsunade as she walked back into the room, the redhead in her arms. She laid him on the couch and I saw how his skin now shown with an inner translucence. His hair was a vibrant red, the color of a red rose, though when I remembered the look on his face before he had passed out, it was a sad beauty, like a rose with tears beaded on it's petals like dew in the early morning. Tsunade had changed him out of the worn out shorts and into a pair of Naruto's old pajamas, luckily being dark blue with little stars and moons on them instead of orange. The pajamas were loose on his thin form and made him look even younger, more innocent, especially with his ears and tail, so he looked even more like a sleeping puppy.

"So how is he?" I asked, tearing my eyes from the redhead's still form. She sat down in one of the chairs, sighed, then answered.

"Physically? He's fine. A little malnourished and a little dehydrated, but otherwise in perfect health. Mentally, you'll have to figure that out for yourself. He's going to need 24/7 care, and I'm on call for the next week. I'll need you to take him home with you." I nodded. I had figured that I would have had to take care of the teen at some point. Tsunade continued.

"Hmmm, you know what? Take Naruto with you. I know that you've got to be exhausted, after having stayed up all night, he can watch over the boy while you sleep."

"Hey! Don't I have any say in this?! What If I had plans for today?"

Tsunade blinked, to tally unfazed by Naruto's loud voice. "No," she replied calmly, "and I know you don't have any plans today because Iruka grounded you before he and Kakashi left for their second honey-moon, remember? Don't think I didn't know about that mister."

He huffed then shrugged it off like it didn't matter. "Since I don't seem to have a choice, when are we leaving?" he smiled and it was like the sun shining through a break in the clouds, "We could have POPCORN!" I rolled my eyes as the excited 17 year old immediately launched into a tirade about everything we could do while waiting for the "mystery boy" to wake up.

"Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!" I finally got his attention. Kami, with all the noise we were making, it was a miracle that the redhead was still asleep. "Naruto, all we're doing is waiting for him to wake up while I get some sleep and you try not to break anything, okay? I have a very large DVD collection and you can watch whatever you want as long as you don't have it very loud." I rolled my eyes then looked at Tsunade who was sipping sake and chuckling at Naruto's silly antics. "And if the boy is okay to go, then we'll leave right now."

Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Yep, good to go. Oh, and Neji, I want you to keep him in your room. I think he'd be more comfortable if he saw you first when he woke up."

"Well, how long do you think he'll be out?"

"No more than eight hours and no less than six is my guess. And he's already been out for two and a half so I suggest you sleep lightly." I nodded at the information the looked to Naruto.

"You ready?"

"Yepper doodles!" I rolled my eyes then bent to pick up the teen, making sure that his head rested on my shoulder so that it was supported. Naruto opened the door for me and then opened the passenger side door to my car (a 1968 Volkswagen Beetle) and buckled him in. Naruto got into the back and off we went to my house to wait for the feral, unconscious redhead to my right to awaken.

Oh joy.

.:AN:. Yep, it's updated. This chapter was more of a Neji chapter, and Gaara was asleep the whole thing, but I promise that chapter three will be better. Chap three is called "bite me" if that gives you any clue as to how it'll be .

Oh, and if anyone has any ideas as to what the title of this story should be, tell me, because I wasn't expecting anyone to like it and didn't come up with a title. ; "Teh Gaara Supernatural Ficlet thing" doesn't quite fit, don't you think? The next chapter should be up in about, oh, five days?, yeah, five days, so on the 20th the next chap should be out and that will be when I quit taking suggestions for the title. Hmm, and if no one gives me a suggestion (cries) then it will be "Bite Me". But I want a better title than that so Tell ME!! Please! sniff I'll be sad if no one votes.

Oh! And I love Corvin and Writer Of Roses and Apsol and rikuzqueenkeybladewielder for reviewing, I LOVE YOU SOOOO Much! Reviews make me feel loved!

Edit I edited it so that it makes more sense, kay, but nothing big.


	3. 3 bite me

Ch3

Yep, chapter three! I know I said I would update on the 20th, but what I had written sucked nonkey mutts, so I had to re-write the whole thing. I wrote this at midnight the night before last because I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't even on a sugar high, so my mind was sort of dead. I'm still pleased with the result though, so it's all good. I gotta warn you that there is blood in this one though, so yeah. I also want to thank Sakuramar, DemonDaughter, xXxDeathByChocolatexXx, LittleCrane, and Tainted-reflection-126 for reviewing. Without reviews, I wouldn't update. Also, xXxDeathByChocolatexXx is now my beta, so now it won't have as many mistakes! w00t!! Oh, and I'm screwing with everyone's ages again, just because I can and that's how the story will be.

Now, on with the chapter!

When we arrived at my house, I carried the teen into my room and laid him on my bed, leaving Naruto to his own devices for the moment.

For a moment I just stood there, looking down at his sleeping form, thinking upon the events of the past, what, six hours? Not even that, and my thoughts were whirring around in my skull like angry wasps.

First off, what the hell was he!? He couldn't be a _real_ werewolf could he? Werewolves do **not** exist, so what could he be? There has got to be a reasonable explanation to this! And why did he still have his tail and ears?!

Second, why was he in that house in the middle of the woods? Why was there even a _house_ in the middle of the woods!? He _obviously_ wasn't there of his own free will, so someone had to of put him there.

Also, since there hadn't been any long-term accommodations for him (i.e. bedding or a place to –ahem- relieve himself) they had either been planning to come back for him after his time of the month, or were just going to leave him there to starve to death.

Either way, I was glad I got him out of that place, but was that the end of it? Would I just take care of him till… till what? He'd never be able to lead a normal life, not with how he looks and all. Most people aren't often accustomed to seeing other people with wolf ears and tails these days. He could wear a hat I suppose, and a long coat.

But I digress. Would he be able to adapt in peace, or would whoever knew about him come looking for him?

I sighed and shook my head, sitting down at my desk. I rested my head on the back of the seat, again trying to fight of the impending headache that I was getting. I was thinking too hard on too little sleep. Two days ago, on Friday, after I had gotten home from work, I had gotten a call from Hinata, now 20 years old, freaking out saying that the baby was coming and Kiba hadn't gotten home yet. They had been married for not even a year and were so much in love you imagined little hearts floating around them when they were in the same room. Anyhow, I had immediately rushed to her house, gotten her in the car, then rushed to the hospital. A beautiful little girl named Inuzuka Yuki was born an hour later with the Hyuuga eyes and Kiba's brown hair. Luckily, I had gotten a hold of Kiba soon enough and he had gotten to the hospital in time for the birth. Unfortunately, the child was a few weeks early and the doctors insisted on keeping the mother and child (and Kiba and I stayed too) till they could perform all the necessary checks on them both to make sure they were okay, only letting them leave yesterday at around 6:00 PM. I only ended up leaving their house at around two am. I had only gotten about four hours of sleep total the entire weekend. I closed my eyes and sighed again, clearing my mind.

Next thing I knew, Naruto was hollering my name and when I leapt out my chair and turned around, the boy was missing from my room. I rubbed my eyes as I ran out of the room towards where Naruto's voice originated. '_Must have dozed off_ ' I thought.

When I got to the front room, Naruto was standing in front to the door, a pillow in his hands as If using it to ward off the boy who was crouching in a feral position, like at any moment he was going to bite off Naruto's leg. He crouched like he had muscles in places humans didn't, a growl emerging from the snarl on his face. Two dainty fangs were in place of his incisors, his ears flat to his head and his tail bushy and low to the ground. It didn't take a wolf expert to tell he was ticked off.

I took a step forward and the redhead immediately snapped his head towards me, just daring me to take another step.

"Naruto" I whispered, never moving my gaze from the boy in front of me, "get out of here." I dimly registered Naruto leaving the room. There was a blanket on the couch to my right and picked it up, unfolding it slowly in case I needed it.

Unfortunately, the boy seemed to understand what I was doing and made a jump to the door, latching to the doorknob. I reached him before he could get it open and wrapped the blanket around him, trying to bind him in it.

He was snapping and clawing at me, snarling like a wild animal.

He managed to get his teeth into to my forearm, drawing blood, and I yelped from the pain but didn't let go. I finally managing to wrap my arms around his body, effectively pinning him to me, my legs crossed in front of his, his back to me.

"Hey," I said, trying to calm him down since he was still struggling and snarling, "I don't want to hurt you, okay? I won't lock you up or tie you down as long as you don't try to hurt me or run away. It's not safe, do you understand what I'm saying?" His thrashing had lessened and was barely even growling, and to my amazement, he nodded, his ears still flat to his head.

"Okay, can you talk?" Hope flooded me. He still hadn't said a single word and I was starting to worry that he truly couldn't talk.

In a rough yet soft voice he answered, "Yes."

I smiled then continued, "Okay, if I let you go are you going to try to hurt me or run away? It's dangerous outside and you'll get lost. It's safe here." His struggling had stopped completely along with his growling, but the pain in my arm was starting to get to me.

He seemed to have to think about it for a moment, then answered again in the same soft voice, "No".

Slowly I released him, wincing at the pain in my left arm. The pain increased when I saw the blood flowing from it. Why does it always hurt more when you see the blood?

As soon as he could he scooted away from me, stopping a good four feet away and huddling in the blanket. His ears weren't flat down anymore, and the snarl had disappeared; though a little blood was on his chin where he bit me. Instead he had a little frown, and looked confused. Then he saw the blood on my arm and his eyes widened. When he looked back to me, there was sadness in his eyes, a self-loathing that I barely even caught before he looked away.

"Sorry," he said, barely more than a whisper. He then looked around the room, the confused little frown back.

"Where… am I?" He looked back at me, "Who are you?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Don't you remember anything from last night?"

His frowned deepened and he slowly shook his head.

"Is this normal?" this time he nodded and the sadness came back. I changed the subject.

"I'm Neji. This is my home. I found you last night chained in a house and brought you back home with me. What's your name?"

His head was tilted to the side, his ears fully upright, and the way he was sitting reminded me for all the world of a confused little puppy. He straightened up then spoke.

"My name… is Gaara."

I'm ending this right here, because I didn't write anymore -giggle- Anyhow, here it is and I will try my hardest to update, and just so you know, reviews feed my plot bunny, yep yep yep! Also, I think I'm just going to stick with bite me, I like that title. And, If you want to see a really cute little chibi of Gaara go to my page and click on the link, it tells you where.


	4. 4 dreaming

Bite Me

Chapter 4 

July 10, 2007

I disclaim Naruto.

AN/ Hey guys, this chappie drove me NUTS!! I've got about eight whole pages of notes, useless doodles, and random conversations that eventually gave birth to this chapter. It finally decided that it was going to start with a special little flashback, which is what Gaara dreamed when he was unconscious. I would also like you to know that it is REALLY hard to write from the point of view of an emotionally screwed up, six-year-old child, namely Gaara. And just so everyone knows, here are the ages so that everyone is clear:

Neji- 21

Gaara- 17ish (I haven't decided yet ;)

Naruto- 16

Hinata- 20

Kiba- 20

Tsunade- 50+, like in the series

Temari- 23

Shikamaru- 20

Kankuro- 25

Jeez, is that everyone? Hmm…

And I would like to apologize to everyone for the extreme OOC-ness of all the characters, I didn't mean for that to happen. Okay, I'll shut up now…

Scene change

Flashback/Dream sequence 

_Father was in front of me, looking down upon me. His face was scary and I held onto Uncle Yashamaru's hand tighter._

_We're walking down a big long hallway, and its dark, father's footsteps sounding like a monster was chasing me. Uncle Yashamaru hadn't come with me. Father didn't like me, and I was scared by how he was taking me somewhere without sister or brother._

_Father stepped at a door an opened it, standing beside the open doorway. When I got to him, he looked pleased and that scared me. I looked into the room to see other little kids like me. There were toys in the room, and the kids were playing with them, but they were all kinda skinny and skittish, like wild dogs. I looked back at father and he grinned at me. My eyes widened and I stepped back, wanting to run away, but Father grabbed my arm, shoving me into the room and shutting the door behind me. I was crying now. I didn't want to be alone. There wasn't a doorknob and I couldn't get out. Giving up, I turned around and faced the crowding children. _

I was sitting in a big room with scary men in white coats crowding around me, one holding a syringe behind his back, failing to hide it from me. I tried to hide from them in my seat, making myself really small in my seat, but they caught me anyway and there was a sharp sting in my leg before everything went black. I was strapped into a chair and there was a lot of lab stuff around me. The scary men in white coats were also there and I tried to get out of the straps holding me down, but they'd tied me in too good. One of the scary men came towards me with a syringe and I screamed, struggling to get away. No matter what, I didn't want them to put that stuff in me. I had been here for around a month and was the last of the original kids. All the others had been taken away one by one, only to be replaced by new ones. They were all between five and seven years old and all of them except me didn't' have a family. All of those that had been taken never came back. One of the scary men came at me and held my shoulders down. I screamed again, crying while the first man stabbed the needle into my chest, squeezing the liquid into me. Slowly the world went dark around the edges but I could still see, and pain laced throughout my entire body. I could feel my body changing, my bones and flesh reforming. I distantly realized that I had broken out of the restraints. The scary men were trying to hold me down, but I was strong now and they weren't so scary anymore. Then I heard a voice from beside me. "Yes, kill them, they hurt you, they deserve to die." The voice scared me and I ran out of the room, breaking anything in my way, my mind reeling. "Wh-who—What are you?!" I didn't know if that was out loud or not, and didn't care. The voice seemed to laugh and replied, "I am Shukaku, I am what you are now. We are one." "Okay" I thought and the world went black, the smell of trees lingering in my mind… At the secret house… 

They walked through the thick foliage towards the house hidden in the middle of the woods. A blonde woman in her early twenties was walking along side a lazy, dark haired man a few years younger than the woman, their hands united between them. Behind the couple was a dark haired man older than the both of them, exotic purple lines adorning his face.

They made their way into the house and up to the room where a boy had been place the previous day, rarely a word being spoken between the three of them.

When they reached the room, they found it empty of life, a collar attached to the end of a chain lying unfastened at the furthest end of the room. The blonde woman gasped, the first dark haired man wrapping his arm around her and holding her close while the remaining man ran through the house calling for the missing boy.

Little did they know that the boy they were looking for, named Gaara Sabaku, was currently eating waffles at Neji Hyuuga's house, readapting to the outside world.

--

AN/ I know, I know, it's short, but my plot bunnies are dying and I have the worst case of writer's block ever! This was kinda like a filler chap to explain a few things. And everyone knows who the three unnamed people are, right? I mean it's kinda obvious. Also, I WILL NOT UPDATE until the little number that counts the reviews reaches 20. That's six reviews. The cute fuzzy plot-bunnies are starving and sadly wasting away and they need reviews to feed them and make them all better so I can write. You'll get to see Gaara eating chocolate-chip waffles next chap, isn't that incentive enough to review?

Shady 


	5. 5 waffles

Chapter 5

"You lazy bastard, we need to find Gaara!" shouted the fan wielding woman.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, mumbling. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it."

"Shikamaru, we _need_ to find him! I'm sure that _wonderful_," queue sarcasm "mind of yours has already figured out what would happen if he were to be found out by the wrong people!" Temari seethed.

Shikamaru sighed. He did know. Temari's hands were clenched in fists at her sides, the knuckles becoming mottled with the pressure. He stood up and drew her into his arms. Slowly, her fists relaxed and the tension seeped out of her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

Shikamaru wished he could tell her it would be alright, and that they would find Gaara unharmed and unseen and they'd be able to go back to the way it was before. But it'd all be a lie, so he just held her close, his beautiful desert flower.

"We can go out right now, okay? We'll find him." He said to her, kissing her forehead. A little lie was okay. Sometimes you need something other than the truth. Temari lifted her head from his shoulder, and gently placed a kiss upon his lips.

He ignored the tears on her face and so did she, their presence expressing the truth more than words ever could.

Gaara, at that moment, was eating waffles.

Chocolate-chip waffles to be exact. He still had on the blue Pajamas from before, making him look so pet-able (though Neji's arm hurt a little too much for him to even think about attempting it). Well, pet-able if you ignored the Death Glare of Doom he was giving Naruto, who was attempting to start a conversation with the red-head.

"Soo, Gaara, why were you in that house in the middle of the woods?"

//_The four people walked in silence through the forest, tension permeating every breath of air. Temari was walking to the right of Gaara, Shikamaru to his left. Kankuro was lagging behind as usual. Pausing for a moment, Gaara looked to the hidden horizon. He then continued walking, this time at a quicker pace. Exchanging glances, the others followed suit._

_Behind the trees, the moon was preparing to rise. _//

"…" it was amazing how venomous a glare could be while the glare-er was eating waffles.

Naruto persevered. "O…Kay, so why do you have a tail? And dog ears?"

_Slowly the world went dark around the edges but I could still see and pain laced throughout my entire body. I could feel my body changing, my bones and flesh reforming. I distantly realized that I had broken out of the restraints.//_

"…" again, no response, though the red head's waffle seemed to have done something to anger Gaara, the way he was mutilating it.

Naruto tried again, desperately wanting some information. "Will you at least tell me where you got that tattoo on your head?"

_//Gaara was tied down… the man… he was hurting Gaara… Gaara couldn't scream… no one… the knife… the pain… the man was punishing Gaara… what did Gaara do?… why?... the man… he started to hurt Gaara even more… Gaara was scared… then… the voice… it yelled at the man… it threw the man away from Gaara… it crushed the man… then… the blood… it liked the blood… it told Gaara he was safe now… but Gaara was tired, so tired… Gaara slept… then she came… the girl… she smelled familiar… Gaara trusted her… she saved Gaara… no, it did… the… sand…//_

Gaara then glared at Naruto, pausing in his mutilation of his waffle to do so. If looks could kill, Naruto would have been a small pile of ash, had he not had a partial immunity to death glares.

He finally got the hint though and went back to his waffle, pouting slightly.

What Naruto had seemed to miss were the brief flashes of pain in Gaara's eyes at each question, the worst one being when Naruto had asked about the symbol on Gaara's forehead. What had happened to Gaara to put that pain in his eyes? Neji intended to find out, one way or another.

By then, Shikamaru had talked to the friends he could reach. Apparently, Shino heard from Ino, who was dating Chouji, who had heard from Sakura, who had heard from Kiba, who was married to Hinata, who had spoken to Tsunade about her child, that Neji was currently housing Naruto and some nameless redhead with green eyes (and was apparently VERY good-looking, says Sakura from what she had heard) because he had been found unconscious on some road.

Obviously, his interest had been piqued.


	6. update

Yes, people, I greatly apologize for taking so VERY long, but first I had writer's block, then school started and then I was grounded and all that jazz, you know? And then what I HAD typed up was totally screwy so everyone who has read the fifth chapter needs to go back and read it all over again because I made it better and fixed the kinks. Sixth chapter is coming soon I hope, so yeah, see you later!


	7. i'm stoopid, so read this

To the readers:

I apologize for not ever updating and for being an immense hypocrite, because though I greatly dislike when an author goes on hiatus and doesn▓t update for several months, I, obviously, am one of those authors. For those of you who like this story, truly, I am sorry. I decided that the story sucked so what I▓m going to do is rewrite the stupid thing in the hopes that it will get better and that it will renew my interest in the story. This may take some time, but I will try my hardest and work as fast as possible.

Lamely,  
shaedey 


End file.
